treeclan_fieldclan_lakeclan_caveclan_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Flamestorm
Flamestorm is a flame-colored tom with sapphire blue eyes. White chest. Massive scar on head. Personality Used to be a selfish, uncaring jerk. He would always take huge risks without care and never thought before he acted. After he lost his memory, he became the opposite. He was calm, nice and considerate. He became completely selfless, but kept most of the not thinking before acting. He'd throw his life on the line if it meant saving someone, and wouldn't consider the consequences. Sees everyone as a friend, and is warm and friendly to all. Wants everyone to be happy and content and would resort to lying about his condition to cheer people up (although his is horrible at it). History Flamepaw was born to two CaveClan warriors, his father, Burnheart and his mother, Rippleflower. He had two siblings, Kestrelpaw and Bramblepaw. The whole family was a batch of bad apples.They always got in trouble, messed something up, they were always bad news and bad luck. None of them believed in ForestClan either. Flamepaw would always run around and get in trouble, and since he had no discipline whatsoever, he never learned to stop. Whenever Flamepaw convinced his family to go hunting in this new cave he found, unbeknownst that the cave was marked unstable and dangerous. They, however, did not know since they didn't listen to the announcements nor do they talk to anyone but themselves. The cave collapsed onto them, and Flamepaw was the only one found alive, with a split open skull and lost memories. Flamepaw was lucky to survive, and had been in recovery for several moons. He had recovered, but fell to an attack by Sandfur, who ripped his neck open. He and Rowanpaw were enemies for a while. Flamepaw formerly bullied the tom before his memory was lost and then Rowanpaw got his revenge. After his sister died, Rowanpaw decided to be kinder. Rowanpaw became Rowanblaze and Flamepaw cheered loudly for him. When he was fully recovered, he worked his hardest to train and become a warrior. He gained a crush on Marigoldpaw along the way. He became Flamestorm whenever he was a warrior. He and Marigoldpetal became mates and had Sprucekit, Boulderkit, Maplekit, Bramblekit, and Mudkit. His mate was sick at the time so he had to let another queen feed them. He watched over them like he was their mother and became extremely overprotective. Mudkit assumed Tawnyshade, the queen feeding them, was their mother and wouldn't believe anything he was told. Flamestorm was severely bummed out. Whenever Marigoldpetal got better, she was finally able to see her kittens. They all got angry with heir father whenever they found out that she was sick. Flamestorm had never told them. CaveClan's camp caved in. The falling rocks destroyed the nursery and killed Mudkit. Flamestorm fell into a period of sadness. The cats had to move into the territory and take shelter in a temporary camp. His kittens became apprentices eventually and they moved into a new camp. Flamestorm was part of the patrol that attacked the Crimson Guild. He got fairly injured but he didn't die. His son, Boulderpaw, had his back smashed under a stone. His hind legs were paralyzed. Flamestorm wept over him for a moon or two, and always blamed himself for some reason. He wasn't there when his children became warriors. He had been taking a walk by himself. His children were named Boulderflight, Sprucefrost, Bramblestrike, and Maplebrook. He congratulated them after the ceremony and felt terrible for not attending. Trivia * His owner is Absent Answers. * Flamestorm looks up to Wolfstar, seeing him as a role model to follow. * Flamestorm is average sized, rather than the bulky of a normal CaveClan cat. * Mistysplash lied to Flamepaw, telling him she was his sister, although Flamepaw eventually found out through Lilypaw. Category:CaveClan Cats Category:Warriors